You will be fine
by Inamioly
Summary: Hermione covered in blood. Draco looking at her. Only he can save her. Will he do it? Will Hermione ever find out? READ and REVIEW. guys, because the story MIGHT be better than this lousy summary - I do hope it is, though
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yap, it's me again. Today I kinda missed Dramione. So I decided I should write something that would really show how Draco truthfully is, you know? (and maybe give him a little humility) LOOL anyway, go ahead, read it, and tell me if you like it, hate it or love it, yap?**

**P.S. I know all my fics with Dramione are kinda angsty, but hey, so are they, right? They have got to have drama in their lives! lool**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Characters not mine, story probably already thought by someone else first, bla bla**

He had been _smirking_. Those few minutes leaning against one of the Forbidden Forest's humungous trees had gone by painfully slowly. The smell of dead rats infested the already pestilent air, and he furrowed his brows with disgust when he realized his feet had almost touched the grayish fluid that rested on the muddy ground.

He had been _watching_. His year's Slytherins and Gryffindors had been abnormally physically close to each other, and he could only guess it to be due to the threatening atmosphere that surrounded them. The Red girls, their faces flushed from the cold and their eyes widened in silent fear, stood behind all the boys, and so did the Green. His fellow Housemates were shuddering inwardly; Draco could see their fingers subtly trembling against their cloaks. Not even one of them would admit they had an unsettling feeling getting a hold of their usually tamed minds, but Draco knew it.

He had been _thinking_. Apart from him, only three other students had separated themselves from the heavy crowd. The Golden Trio. With trees as their borders, the safest and most natural thing to do would be for everyone to be gathered in the middle of the glade, and practically every single student's instincts told them to do so. But not his, nor The Golden Trio's. They were, instead, squatting, a considerable distance away from everyone else, their eyes fixed on something on the mud, and two of them wore alarmed expressions on their faces.

He found himself _smirking_, _watching_, and _thinking_ about how he was going to break the news to his father. He recognized the glance the girl had shot Potter. It meant _Danger_. Weasley never noticed, clueless as he was about pretty much everything. But the main thing was he _knew_ something was wrong. And so, there he was, leaning against an old tree, in the middle of the afternoon, far from the drove, figuring out the best way to make his father end the giant's teaching career. Because there was no way on Earth he would get away with leaving his students unprotected in the Forbidden Forest. No, there was not. Not when Draco himself was starting to feel edgy.

And Draco would have kept _thinking_ – daydreaming was more like it – had it not been for the scream.

"NO!"

And the loud, heavy steps that followed it.

He was oblivious as to why, but his whole world started to move in slow motion, his eyes mechanically drifting to the place the scream had come from. The scream that carried a tremendously agonizing pain, despair, confusion, shock. The crowd had split and was running in basically every direction but the Danger's. A few of his friends strolled past him without even looking back once, but there were some to whom the idea of leaving Lucius Malfoy's son behind did not feel quite right.

"Run, Malfoy!" He heard Goyle yell.

"You go ahead." Draco calmly stated. In truth, he was far from calm. His inner self had panicked long before he had seen the threat. But he was not afraid to die. And he had to do something first; for some ulterior reason his brain refused to tell him, he could not go back to the castle without seeing the screamer first.

Goyle looked as if he was going to argue, but then the fear took the best of him. He disappeared in mere seconds.

Draco glanced around. The group of Gryffindors that had not initially fled from the Forest had just been told to go. The Threat was gone. The Golden Trio had stayed. He felt oddly apprehensive and bewildered when his feet started marching towards the two boys without any previous order. And the Mudblood. He gasped, finally realizing.

He was getting closer and closer to them by the second, and something was definitely wrong with the picture. Potter and Weasley were kneeling down on the ground. Draco got to them and his heart skipped a beat.

Ron Weasley had a strong grasp on the Mudblood's arm, his face livid. Harry Potter had tears in his eyes and kept shaking her motionless body softly, mumbling her name and some incoherent sentences. Hermione Granger was fallen on the nearly unique grassy spot in the whole forest, her head the only thing in contact with dirt, _blood all over her chest_. An arrow stood a few inches away from her body.

Draco was speechless. His foot stepped on a broken branch, and the noise startled both boys, breaking the silence that had been installed since the departure of the centaurs.

Harry rotated his head faintly. He did not react when his eyes fell on Draco. A low, harsh whisper left his mouth.

"They… they always do this. Kill first…" He stopped, trying to control a sob. "And ask later. After feeling… endangered, I mean."

Draco gradually approached the girl. Her skin was not white as he had expected. A subtle flush still graced her features. He let out a breath of relief he did not even know he had been holding in the first place.

"Potter." He murmured.

Neither one of them looked up.

"Potter, Weasley." He called, this time a little stronger. "She's not dead."

Their heads suddenly rose to face him.

"She's… she's not?" Ron asked, as miserable as Draco had ever seen him.

"No. Not yet, anyway." He silently asked them for permission to kneel down, he himself did not know why. His eyes wandered by her injured body. "May I?"

Harry eyed him as suspiciously as he could manage. Draco could tell he was attempting to think rationally, and do what would be best for her. He could tell he did not want to let him near her. He could tell he was measuring up the pros and the cons. He only hoped he would decide in his behalf. There was something about the whole situation that made him feel a kind of despair he had not felt in a long time. The girl lying on the mud… It could not be Granger. Either that… or he had never really looked at her. Never really seen her.

His fingers suddenly brushed hers as he unconsciously sat down. He fought a gasp, and smiled. They were still warm. She was a fighter, a survivor. But not for long. He eyed Harry urgently.

"Save her." Ron finally spoke. "Please. Dumbledore doesn't even know we're here. And… we don't…" He inhaled deeply. "We don't know how to."

He needn't be told twice. His hand lifted her head and carefully placed it on his lap. She winced.

"It'll be over soon." His tone was reassuring. Both watching boys held a breath in anticipation. "_Paramatus kleveo_" His wand caressed her wound, and a blue light lit her body. He sighed, thankful for something he failed to comprehend. It still confused how innocent, fragile she looked. And how he wanted to protect her. Because minutes before, he would not have been able to care less. "She should wake up soon. She'll need you two then."

Hermione Granger was out of danger, but still had two torturing long hours ahead.

Harry and Ron were at a loss for words. They soundlessly thanked him, and Draco nodded in understanding.

He was about to get up when Hermione started wincing once more, this time more violently. Her eyebrows were furrowed in pain, and her fists were clutched. She screamed.

Draco blinked rapidly, suddenly thrown away by how hopeless her scream felt. "No, don't do that." He begged, and looked helplessly at the two boys sitting in front of him. Harry ran a hand through his hair in despair. "Please, she has to stop. The spell might not work if she rejects it." He wanted to believe that was why she had to stop screaming. He ignored how horrible it felt to hear her scream, and focused on getting her to stop.

"Why would she do that?" Ron asked, his eyes widening in horror.

"She has to calm down." He stated, his eyes facing the grass.

"Please, Draco." Harry supplicated, talking at last. "We can't lose her. I know you don't care about us. Me, that is." He sighed. "But she has done nothing wrong."

The Slytherin considered his options. For some unknown reason – the same that had him moving before -, he could not even bear to think about seeing her suffer. He stroked her hair. His surroundings disappeared; it was only Hermione and him.

"Everything will be fine. I am not lying, Hermione," He was surprised at how good it felt to say her name out loud. "You really are going to be fine. You are going to wake up, and you are going to see everything is just fine. I will be here, and I won't let anybody hurt you ever again. Please, you have to believe me. I am not lying. I would not lie to you."

She stopped moving, and the frown on her face relaxed and was turned into a small smile. He exhaled, his eyes smiling back at her.

The sense of relief was short-lived, though. A new wave of pain washed over her, and she screamed.

Draco did not know what else to say. He hummed to the song that always calmed him down, instead.

He stayed there, humming. He never stopped.

And she never screamed again.

"Po- Harry, replace me." He demanded suddenly.

Harry just raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Please. She can't know I saved her. It's just…" He felt his own voice tremble and cleared his throat. "It will be better for all of us if she doesn't know. What she doesn't know, can't hurt her, right?" He smiled sadly.

"I don't th-" Harry argued quietly.

"Just promise me that. She can never know."

Harry looked at Ron. He nodded.

"If that's what you want." Harry assured him.

"Yes. She deserves someone better." Draco glanced at Hermione one last time, and then carefully picked her up in her arms, as he stood up himself. "Here, take her."

Harry grabbed her. "Thank you, Draco." He whispered to the boy whose lines were fading against the Forest's.

* * *

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes.

"Harry? Ron?" She murmured.

She lifted her head from its pillow, and soon realized she had been sleeping on Harry's lap. "Harry wake up." She shook him. He was fast asleep, leaning against a tree. "Why are we in the Forbidden Forest"

Ron heard her and his eyes shot open at once.

"Hermione!" He smiled contentedly. "How are you feeling?"

The girl just stared at him, a smile of wonder gracing her lips. "_Just fine_, thanks. I had this dream, you know? The most beautiful voice was singing to me..." She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "I would give everything to hear him again."

Ron fought hard not to smile.

**A/N: So, once again, how was it? Bad, good, not good nor bad? Tell me, pleeease**

**P.S. Ron doesn't fancy her in this fic – I don't really like that ship (not particularly, anyway)**

**I hope you enjoyed reading! I don't know if I should make a two-shot out of this one-shot. I'll see. You can tell me what you think about it, if you want to! I would LOVE to hear your opinions!**

**Kisses,**

**Febya**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hellooo! I decided to write a few more chapters and give this story a decent closure :P Thank you to all of you who reviewed, really!!**

**P.S. I'm going to try not to mess it up :S The second chapter is the one I always find more difficult to write…**

**READ & REVIEW**

Ron Weasley had been _asleep_.

Harry Potter had been _almost asleep_. He had just put his History of Magic's book away, and his head had instantly fallen on the soft pillow, without giving him the time to take off his glasses. A sigh of tiredness had escaped his mouth. And his thoughts had started to go somewhere he did not want them to be. He just wanted to forget the day he had had, the emotions he had felt, the _fear_ that had consumed him that day. He wanted to erase the image of Hermione Granger lying on the Forbidden Forest's muddy ground, an arrow placing her between Life and Death. He wanted Dumbledore to have a word with the centaurs. He wanted closure. He wanted _her_ to have the closure she had no idea she was in need of.

His eyelashes slowly began shutting him out of the rest of the world, and he felt himself drifting away to a dream…

…Only to be pulled back by a hushed call.

"Harry…" Someone shook his upper body.

He unwillingly opened his eyes, and found himself looking at a very nervous Hermione.

"Harry… I need to talk." She pleaded softly.

He nodded and got up. After finding his slippers and getting into his robe, he followed the girl to the Common Room. It was empty, the fireplace being the only light allowing them to know where the steps were. They reached the couch. She sat down and stared at the fire.

He sat beside her.

Hermione smiled sadly. "I need to know."

He was extremely uneasy, and could not help but wonder if he was ever going to be able to tell her what she needed to know.

"Everyone refuses to tell me what happened. I remember nothing. Nothing at all…" She leant back, her eyes now staring at the ceiling. "Except for this song. It is always here," Two of her fingers gently touched her forehead, "but I simply cannot accept that it caused my scar."

Harry shuddered involuntarily.

"Does it still hurt, Mione?" He finally spoke, dreading the answer.

"Not at all," She chuckled and her eyes met his. "I even like it, you know? Sort of. It's the only reminder I have of…" Her voice trailed away. "Well, it's the only thing that guarantees me that it was more than just a mere dream."

An uncomfortable silence was established. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She laid her head on his chest.

"Is it that bad? The answer, I mean." Hermione inquired, her eyes closed.

"It depends." He replied cautiously.

"On?" She smiled at how anxious this conversation was making him feel. "What is this big secret all about?"

Harry exhaled deeply, defeated. He thought she ought to know. But what he did not think was that his response would do more good than bad. Could she really handle it? And what about the one that swore him to secrecy? Was he also willing to give the secret away?

"I can't tell you much. I made a promise."

Hermione straightened up. He felt his throat suddenly closing up as she gazed at him eagerly, but he knew he owed her the truth.

"We had been waiting for Hagrid for a few minutes. I don't know how you saw it, but you called our attention to a footprint on the mud. It belonged to a centaur." He breathed. Her eyebrows were furrowed with concern. "We separated ourselves from the crowd and found another pair of them. You were getting worried, and Hagrid would not come. Ron and I thought it to be better to go back to the castle, and you agreed. And that's when we heard it."

She gasped, and Harry knew she had figured out what had happened.

"Loud footsteps. Very, very loud footsteps. And suddenly we were facing a herd of centaurs. One of them had an arch and an arrow pointed at you. Everything went so fast… One moment you were telling us to take everyone back to the castle. And the next…" A tear slid from his eye. "You were fallen, covered in blood."

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione impulsively hugged him tightly. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay. I'm here, now." She unsuccessfully tried to calm him down.

"Not thanks to me." He confessed. "Ron and I were paralyzed. We had no idea what to do next. Everyone had left. We ordered them to, actually. They kept screaming, and we wanted no more… casualties." His tone went from broken to grateful. "_He_ saved you. _He_ stayed with you until you were _fine_. _He_ left so you would be _fine_ afterwards."

"Who is _he_?" She managed to choke out. "Harry, who saved me?" She pleaded, ending the hug, fiercely staring at him straight in the eyes.

"He didn't want to, though. To leave you, I mean. He told us." He confided, purposely ignoring her question. "_He had to_."

_And that_, Harry thought, _that is the biggest clue I can give you._

**A/N: As usual, speak to me, dear readers. How was it? Small, I know, but I just HAD to have a HermioneHarry moment chapter – my second fav ship, eheh – but apart from that, tell me everything! Did it suck? Too mushy? Too OOC? (Oh God, I sincerely hope not…)**

**REVIEW, people**

**Kisses, Febya**


End file.
